NINGUÉM TOMARÁ NOSSO LAR!
by Barrakeiras Superpoderosas
Summary: Os Tão e seus amigos irão defender seu lar com unhas, dentes e pontapés.


NINGUÉM TOMARÁ NOSSO LAR!

By The-Power-Puff-TreeGirls _(...Ahá, u-hú! __A Casa é nossa!!!Ahá, u-hú! A casa é nossa!!!...)._

Autoras: Kruxiana, Dorothy, Finnóia, Roxette, Guinevere, Yram

Os personagens da série TLW não são nossos, nem o Indy e nem os Tão, mas nada nos impede de usa-los nesta estória. Mas o Iscomungado Boni Tão é nosso sim!!!

* * *

Verônica e João receberam uma carta que os deixou assustados, não pela aparência, porque a letra era horrorosa e não dava para entender nada e tiveram que chamar Margarida para decifrar o garrancho, pois ela era perita em línguas desconhecidas ou confusas, mas sim pelo conteúdo. De uma região longínqua recebiam noticias de seu irmão bastardo, adotado, resultado da união experimental de C e uma mulher macaca com descendência Zanga.

Na carta, seu irmão-indesejável-postiço-doido-de-pedra, Iscomungado Boni Tão, reclamava sua parte na Casa da Árvore, ou melhor dizendo, queria a Casa só para ele, usurpando todos os direitos de João e Verônica. Também dizia que a casa seria derrubada para a construção de um hiper super ultra mega power plus extra cinema. Ao final, dizia "A casa é minha, caiam fora até amanhã".

Todos ficaram profundamente revoltados, mas ninguém ousou dizer palavra alguma, até que Verônica rompeu o silêncio:

"Como é que é? Vamos deixar esse otário derrubar a nossa casa ou vamos lutar?"

O grupo se entreolhou e Margarida foi a primeira a falar, batendo na mesa com a mão: "Lutar!"

Os homens, que não eram bobos de ficarem quietos, também gritaram: "Lutar!" e se abraçaram felizes diante da união fraternal que havia entre eles. Mais que uma casinha bonitinha, a Casa da árvore havia se tornado um lugar especial para todos, onde discutiam, conversavam, barraqueavam ou apenas tomavam café. Jamais deixariam a Casa morrer e ninguém a tomaria sem luta.

No dia seguinte chegou o infame Iscomungado com tratores e máquinas modernas se achando por cima da carne seca. Seus homens, que eram muitos, vieram com serras elétricas paraguaias à pilha, prontos para derrubar a casa, mas foram impedidos por João, Margarida, Verônica e Melão, que haviam feito uma barricada ao redor da casa. Com apenas seus corpos, protegeriam aquele que era seu lar agora e sempre.

Só que Iscomungado tem os tratores e seus homens também... a família pretende lutar, mas sabem que suas chances são mínimas. Oh, o que fazer?

Quando tudo parece estar perdido... chegam As Barraqueiras Super Poderosas!!!(Power Puff Barraquereiras) Quebrando, destruindo, batendo, detonando e arrasando, elas partiram ao ataque, o que só incentivou ainda mais a família Tão.

Margarida pulou no trator e nocauteou o operador da máquina com uma voadora transversal carpada na fuça do infeliz.

Melão (com capacete vermelho que ganhara da esposa no natal) deu uma cabeçada no operador do guindaste (e não desmaiou!).

Iscomungado, como típico covarde que era, tentava fugir e se escondeu atrás de um carro, mas não escapou ao olhar de águia de João:

"Iscomungado. Saia de trás do carro. Você vai ser dizimado com as mãos nuas!" disse João sem nenhuma arma e tirando a camisa, expondo seu peito nú, suado, malhado e abdomem tanquinho.

Iscomungado saiu exibindo um olhar confiante:

"Roquis Tão, você não me assusta. Sou treinado em luta ocirital dos bubaloos do platô. Vou acabar com você. Em que luta você é treinado?".

Roquis Tão exibiu seu famoso sorriso cínico.

"Nenhuma, otário."

Iscomungado soltou uma risada estrondosa, cheia de dentes e que ecoou por entre as árvores, fazendo os pássaros voarem assutados. "E como você pretende me vencer?"

"Eu não..." – Roquis Tão chamou. "Mana." - Verônica apareceu com cara de poucos amigos - "Esse pode arrebentar com gosto".

Verônica (que como vimos na fic que deu origem a série dos Tão, era 5º Dan em Taekwondo) sabia o que fazer e como fazer (e aí estava o problema pois segundo sua técnica milenar de luta, era proibido acertar nas partes baixas).

Então, tirou do bolso suas luvas de seda (do nariz do Iscomungado um catarro verde sai devagarzinho e ela não quis se arriscar a tocar) e colocou suas mão em posição, o que fez Iscomungado ver que era sério e sair correndo, porém, dando um salto triplo carpado com giro duplo transversal de costas de ângulo 180, Verônica parou bem na sua frente.

"Vai a algum lugar?".

Então deu um salto, parando na posição de pássaro, no ar (estilo karatê kid) e deu 6 chutes na cara do Iscomungado (ela era tão rápida que até daria tempo de lixar as unhas, se não estivesse de luvas). Ele caiu sentado e tentou fugir, meio tonto (mais do que o normal) e então pensou que Verônica havia sumido, mas se enganou pois ela saiu andando através das árvores e o pegou pelo colarinho, enchendo ele de mais porrada!!!! pow pow pow!!!!

"Droga, quebrei minha unha!" disse a delicada e frágil moça.

"E você o meu nariz, sua vaca!!!" respondeu Iscomungado.

"Agora eu to zangada mesmo!!!" e mais porrada... pow pow pow pow!!!!

Iscomungado estava praticamente desacordado, tonto, idiota, fedorento, remelento, etc e Verônica, como boa desportista e pessoa do bem e da paz, soube que era hora de parar.

"Que você pensa que está fazendo????" perguntou Margarida indignada.

"Me dá aqui esse inútil que ele ainda não recebeu o que merece" e desceu mais porrada (menos técnicas que as de Verônica porque Margarida não era uma lutadora profissional, apenas vira uma vez uma aula em um canal de TV – o "Mate-a-cobra-e-mostre-o-pau").

Melão e Roquis ficaram surpresos com tamanha violência e resolveram que já era hora de acabar com toda aquela carnificina. E num ato de boa ação, despiram Iscomungado e o vestiram com roupas limpas e mais da moda (que por sinal eram de Verônica): um lindo top, mini saia e botas, tudo de couro. Além de colocarem uma peruca loira, maquiagem e perfume do Paraguai.

Chamaram o delegado Indiana e deram queixa de invasão a domicílio.

O delegado, ao chegar, estranhou ver aquela "boneca" e disse: "A minha prisão é masculina, num vai dar pra ela ficar, sinto muito."

Margarida e Verônica tomaram à frente (homens não fazem nada direito mesmo): chegaram perto, levantando a mini saia: "Olha aqui, ele é homem oh!" Mas....

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Mas, para a surpresa geral, Iscomungado já havia feito uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo!!!!!

O delegado devia uns favores a João, que o vira fazer strips mesmo depois de casado e teve que levar Iscomungado, mesmo tendo virado mulher ("Os presos vão fazer a festa", pensou Indi).

Assim, entrando no camburão e jurando vingança, Iscomungado partiu para o xilindró, deixando a Casa da Árvore a salvo para seus moradores que tanto a amam.

FIM!!!!!!!


End file.
